Family Ties
by Kira S. Night
Summary: There is a new girl at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and she knows House. Who is she? How does she know House? And is she sweeping Chase off his feet? Come find out!
1. Verbally Dysfunctional

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING sadly except my imputed character and addition to the storyline. The lines from the show I put in the story don't belong to me in any way.**

** Hello Readers ^_^ This story takes place at the very beginning of Season 7, episode 1**. **The idea came awhile ago but, I am just now feeling a real urge to write it**. **It will literally start in the scene of episode 1 where the team is wondering where House is after he lost his patient at the end of Season 6 when House is holed up in his room with Cuddy. Please enjoy and if not give some honest feedback on whether or not I should continue. Please & thank you. **

**Verbally Dysfunctional**

**Chase POV  
><strong>

"Here's one. A twenty five year old man with numbness and tingling in his legs and speech disorder. Three..." Taub said sifting through the papers that layed before him.

"Anybody seen House?" Foreman said questioningly cutting Taub off, worry plastered on his face.

"It's ten a.m.. I'd be worried if he was here," Taub responded quickly, his eyes never leaving the papers.

Thirteen and I looked up and then back down.

"A twenty five year old..." Taub tried to continue.

"He was in pretty bad shape yesterday, after his patient died," Foreman went on, a small flashback forming in his mind.

I chimed in, "House has lost patients before. We all have. He's a big boy."

House could take care of himself.

"You didn't see him," Foreman shot back warningly.

"Best thing we can do now is find him a new puzzle to solve," Thirteen said.

I looked up at Thirteen, thinking of her letter.

"Thus bringing us back to my twenty five year old," Taub said bringing the conversation back around.

"Yet you're the only person here without a potential case in front of you," I said rounding the convo back around.

"I haven't found the right one yet," Thirteen replied smoothly looking at me, not knowing I knew something.

"Oh...I thought maybe it was because you're asking for a leave of absence and wouldn't have time to see a case through," I said nonchalantly cruising through the files in my hands.

Thirteen shot a look at Taub, I'm guessing, the only one who new.

"I didn't say anything," Taub said immediately and straightened up.

"He didn't. I saw an envelope on Houses' desk with your name on it so naturally I...steamed it open," I edged his way in, knowing I should feel guilty but, not feeling it.

"What's wrong with you? You steam an envelope to keep it secret," Taub said disapprovingly.

"Which is why I just ripped it," Foreman said, no guilt ghosting his face whatsoever.

"You going to tell us where you going," Foreman questioned in his usual stern manner.

"Sure sounds like a no," Thirteen said, not believing what ingrates they were.

Thirteen rose and went out the door with Foreman right behind her.

"Well...I'm going to go grab some food. I missed breakfast," Taub said heading out the door as well.

"Well...guess it's just me," I said to no one in particular.

I stood and poured coffee into one of the paper cups on the counter but, to my dismay House had gotten to it first.

"Dammit...House," I said looking at the paper cup with the defective bottom.

Moments later the door opened and in walked a tall brunette with familiar blue eyes.

Her hair swung, her curls brushing the middle of her back.

She was gorgeous to say the least.

My eyes drifted as she walked closer.

Her navy top draped her loosely, a black belt securing it to her thin body.

Her jeans clung tightly as they disappeared into her prada boots.

I couldn't help but, stare as she walked over.

"I was going to ask you if you knew where I could find Dr. House but, you seem kind of busy," her voice sultry but, nonchalant.

I could feel the oxygen not quite reaching his brain.

"Uhh..I...yea," I said, failing to form a sentence.

"You would think that this hospital could afford verbally functional doctors but, I guess not," she said smiling, snapping me back to reality.

"I mean...he usually gets in by noon," I said, regaining my composure.

I started trying to wipe the coffee on his lab coat with a paper towel.

"You really shouldn't do that," the mystery girl said walking over.

She grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled it down my shoulders.

I was trying really hard not to stare to no avail and as she removed my jacket it was becoming really hard to keep my mind out of the gutter.

She layed it out on the table and pulled a bottle out of her purse.

She dabbed the contents of it on the coffee stains and turned to face me.

"Wash it and it'll come right out," she said looking me in the eyes.

Her eyes drew me in and I could feel myself getting lost in them, as cliche as that sounded.

"Umm thanks," I said, not dropping eye contact.

"You're welcome," she said evenly.

"Kira Night," she said holding out her hand.

I took it and shook tentatively.

"Rob-"

"Yea I know. Robert Chase," she said cutting me off which I found extremely sexy.

"How did you...?"

"House talks about you all the time...all of you," she said smiling.

"And how did you say you knew House again?" I asked questioningly.

She gave one last smirk before she leaned in.

"I didn't," she said quietly and then turned to leave.

I stared after her, a little confused.

She stopped before she walked out the door.

"And by the way Red. Nice cologne. I love the smell of _Serge Lutens l'Eau Serge Lutens _in the morning," she said in a French accent.

I was pretty impressed by how good her french accent was and how keen her smell was.

No one had ever recognized it though it was my favorite.

I imported it from France every few months.

I couldn't help but, stand there dumbfounded until my phone rang.

*Ring. Ring.*

**$%^)(_)(*&%^$#!~#$%^&*()_+)(*&^%4**

**So that's the first chapter. Are you liking or hating my new character so far? I didn't read it over so forgive me. ^_^ i will do my best to update on a regular basis. Reviews and feedback please. Always appreciated.**


	2. You Owe Me One

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Hey everyone. Chapter 2, here it is. Hope you like it. **

**Enjoy.**

**You Owe Me One**

**(Chase's POV)  
><strong>

*ring* *ring*

I looked at my caller id.

It was House.

"Hello?" I answered carefully.

The fluid sarcastic voice immediately entered his ear, " Interesting factoid. Did you know that if we don't have a neurosurgeon on the premises, all the puppies in the world will choke to death on all the babies?"

"Yeah. You got a note from Thirteen," I responded waiting for the inevitable request, or should I say demand in House's case.

"So how come we don't have, like, five neurosurgeons?" he asked and I heard noise in the back ground.

"Well, we had three, but Kapur retired, and then Nichols just took off for his daughter's wedding," I said.

"I've got good news. For the next 16 hours, you are the new neurosurgeon," he said and I sat up in my chair.

"I'm not a neurosurgeon," I responded skeptically.

House continued, "Which would matter if you actually had to do some neurosurgery."

"House, it's a hospital. The odds of having to do neurosurgery are higher than in most places," I said, knowing I had a worried look on my face.

"If an EMT calls in with a brain or spinal trauma, just divert them to the nearest hospital. All you gotta do is stand around and keep the E.R. open. It's an administrative problem, not a medical one," House said as if it was just that simple.

"By the way a girl just came to see you just a minute ago," I said clearing my throat, knowing he would pick up on any change in my tone.

"Are you sure you don't have me confused with Taub? You know how he gets during work hours," his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Her name's Kira Night," I said and I heard his breathing stop.

"Did she say why she was there?" he said seriously.

"No...but, I think she'll be back later," I said confused at the shift.

"Well just do what I told you," he said and I was shocked at how his sentence just sounded like a request and not a sarcastic remark.

"Yeah ok...House, where the hell are you?" I questioned but, of course I knew he wouldn't answer.

"Great. Glad you're on it," he says quickly and the line goes flat.

I sat there in disbelief but, quickly stood and walked to the door wondering how I was going to work this one out.

%$%&()(*&^&%$#!#$%^&*()(**&#$!

Foreman and I entered Alex's office slowly.

We crossed our fingers and hoped to God this would work.

I had told the team what he told me to do.

"Could I speak to Dr. Jankowski? No. I don't need to disturb him in Bermuda," Alex was saying into his headphones but, hung up.

"Everything okay?" Foreman asked, trying not to be obvious.

"Dr. Cuddy's phone keeps going directly to voicemail, and I need to get a neurosurgeon to replace Dr. Richardson for the day or else she's screwed," he said rubbing his forehead nervously.

I jumped in immediately,"I'm a neurosurgeon."

He took out his earpiece and stared at me evenly, "No. You're not."

I quickly tried to save the operation, "I've cut into people's heads more often—"

He cut me off at once, "You did a residency in neurosurgery at the University of Melbourne, but you were never board-certified."

Foreman and I glanced at each other.

Foreman tried to jump in, "You've worked here two days. How—"

"Dr. Cuddy's first assignment was for me to get to know everything about Dr. House's team... and not to believe anything any of them told me," he said evenly.

I stood there caught in the lie.

"I'm... not a neurosurgeon?" I said slowly.

Alex shook his head.

$^&^&()&*&^%$#!%$^&*()** (Kira's POV)** #%^^*&)*&$&%#$$#$$^%&^*$%$#^

As I walked down the hallway of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital I couldn't help but, explore.

My phone rang as I rounded the corner.

I picked up on the second ring knowing who it was.

"Jackass international, how may I meet your jackass needs," I said as the sarcastic voice I was beginning to know so well rang in my ears.

"I thought you were getting in Monday," House said.

I shook my head, not surprised.

"And today is..."

"...dammit. Monday," he relied making me smile.

"It's cool. You coming to work today?" I asked.

"No but, I need you to do me a favor," House responded back.

"Yeah ok. What is it..."

$$&^&^&*##)*36(*^R%**(Chase's POV)** ##%$&*&*%$#%%#&%*(&*%%^*%*

Thirteen, Foreman, and I had been running around trying to get Richardson better again to no avail.

Alex was approaching as I stood in front of the doors of the operating room.

"Is he better?" Alex asked hopeful.

"Yep," was all I said.

"You're lying to me again, aren't you?" he said plainly.

"Yep," I said in defeat.

Alex started to pace, "Then we're screwed. Don't we have to tell—"

Mr. Malkin approached them evenly.

"Oh! Damn," I said to myself and then turned to Malkin.

"Dr. Richardson's prepping for surgery," I said, trying to look believable.

Malkin looked down at his clip board and then up, obviously tired, "Yeah. I need to talk to him."

"He's prepping for surgery," Chase said quickly, blocking his path to the operating rooms

"So you said. I just need to confirm he is who you say he is and that he's a licensed neurosurgeon," Malkin responded.

"Well, here's his paperwork," I said handing it to him.

Malkin put on his glasses and looks over the papers.

"His hospital I.D.'s right there. You can... see it's him," I said calmly.

"Yeah. I should still talk to him," Malkin said, almost satisfied.

"They've already scrubbed. He'd have to be re-sterilized. The patient's anesthesia would have to be adjusted," I went on thinking of more reasons.

Malkin looked confused, "Why did you report he wasn't here?"

Alex looked as if he would crack, "I must have... misunderstood."

Malkin turns to leave and I let out a sigh of relief until the unthinkable happens.

Richardson runs through the door with Taub, Forman, and Thirteen close behind.

"Oh... why... why... why is it so... so hot in there? Oh!," Richardson exclaims pulling off his mask and scrub shirt.

"Ahh. La-dee-dah. Woodstock, baby," Richardson said untying his scrub pants too.

He waddled away wearing a surgical mask around his neck, baggy white underpants and his scrub pants around his ankles.

Malkin looked applaled, "Is he stoned?"

I tried to intervene, "No. We're pretty sure he's got—"

Malkin shook his head, "Oh, I'm sure you have an explanation, but I don't care. See, you need to have a doctor on the premises who can actually do neurosurgery. Tell the attending to divert all ambulances away and start calling other hospitals and see who can take your stabilized ICU patients. Those departments are shutting down."

I closed my eyes and hung my head, ready to agree when Kira walked over placing her hand on my arm.

"I rushed over as soon as I could. Sorry I took so long," she said looking me in my confused eyes.

She turned to Malkin.

"Oh hello, Kira Night," she said smiling and shaking his hand.

"Uhh nice to meet you. We were actually in the middle of some—"

"I'm aware. I'll be taking over for Dr. Richardson as the neurosurgeon of this hospital," she said confidently, completely stepping in front of me.

He laughed lightly, "Look whichever one of them put you up to this—"

"Excuse me?" she said suddenly getting a serious look.

"I can assure Mr. Malkin that no one has put me up to anything whatsoever and the fact that you think so is offensive and down right rude. I went to Harvard med school, graduated first in my class, and did my residency at John Hopkins hospital. I don't appreciate being questioned Mr. Malkin," she said giving him a look so deadly I could feel it.

"Here are my certifications and license," she said allowing him to glance at her credentials.

He was speechless.

"Thank you for your time. Have a nice day Mr. Malkin," she said smiling but, with a chastising twist to it.

I couldn't believe I found this display strangely attractive.

"My deepest apologies Dr. Night. Have a nice day," he said turning and scurrying away.

She turned to face us as she put here papers back in her bag.

"Thank you sooo much Dr. Night. You have no idea what you've done for the hospital. I'll get you your temporary passes at once," Alex said quickly, shaking her hand, and relieved.

"Don't thank me. I'm just doing House favor," she said smiling.

"House?" Thirteen, Foreman, and Taub said in unison.

"Yes," she said matter of factly as Alex hurried off.

She smiled at me and I had to roll my eyes at her smugness.

"You are such a..." I started, not sure what to say.

"Lifesaver? Yeah I know. I'm told all the time," she said still smiling.

I couldn't help but, smile a little and look away.

I could tell her sarcasm and knowledge that she was amazing would annoy me but, I couldn't stop thinking how beautiful she was.

"What do you say," she said in a voice that would make a happily married man question his relationship.

I took the risk and looked her in the eye.

"Thank you," I said admitting defeat.

"You're welcome," she responded back, still smirking with her eyes.

"A collision just happened. They say the driver has brain damage," Alex said to Kira and walking back to the emergency room.

She nodded and followed, glanced back to wink at me before entering the doors.

**^*^&%$#!#%&^*()(*&^%$#!**

**Alright. Hope it's going alright so far. I usually take suggestions but, not yet. Reviews are welcome however. Tell me what you think please =)  
><strong>

**I must warn you I started work today so I won't have as much free time so forgive me if I dont update regularly.  
><strong>


	3. Life's full of surprises

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but, my character.**

**Here is my next chapter =) Hope you like!**

**Enjoy!**

**Life's full of surprises**

The diagnostics room was silent as everyone busied themselves with files.

House leaned over Foreman's shoulder but, he was ignored.

"I'm seeing Cuddy," House said filing the silence.

Everyone looked up and Wilson rolled his eyes.

"Generally, without her clothes on. Use your imagination. Hope it's got a wide-angle lens," he continued chuckling sarcastically.

Everyone stared in confusion as House took the file Wilson was reading.

"You don't actually need that," House said.

Wilson stood already irritated, "I'm gonna check my office for whoopee cushions."

" This is not a prank," House responded.

Wilson ignored him, "This is not me walking out the door."

As he was about to leave Kira walked in carrying six coffees.

Chase was staring though no one noticed.

She shot him a look that made him smile to himself.

"Morning everyone," she said as she placed the coffee on the table.

"For you," she clarified as everyone muttered thank yous and passed them around.

House turned to everyone.

"Everyone this is Kira Night my bastard child, also known as the one who saved your asses yesterday," House said as Forman almost choked on his coffee.

Everyone's eyes shot to the pair in complete disbelief and Wilson looked as if he would faint.

"What?" Wilson exclaimed hysterically.

"I prefer the term love child," Kira said taking a sip of her coffee and smiling at the group.

"How could...what could...I..you...what?" Wilson said pacing.

House and Kira shot one another a look.

"You're right. He is a bit of a wreck," Kira said to House as if Wilson wasnt there.

"Told ya," House responded.

"It's kind of cute," Kira said jokingly gaining a laugh from House.

"Yeah, in a dying puppy kind of way," he responded getting a laugh from her.

"You...you," Wilson said pointing a finger at House.

He went out the door and left shaking his head.

"What? Really? Daughter?" Taub said staring at Kira.

" For realz. Foreman can translate. So Junior Miss everything — skateboarder, basketballer, science clubber, seal clubber," he says taking a pause.

"I'm actually guessing with that last one. Healthy one day, heart arrhythmia the next."

"Are you sure? Because you're...and she's...uhh yea self explanatory," Taub said rambling looking Kira over.

"So Taub it's no use. She doesn't sleep with married men," House said patronizingly.

"Well it's good to know that your genes aren't all bad," Foreman said not able to help his now roaming eyes.

"Well at least my children won't come out the womb rapping and stealing cars. Downside of being black," House said making Foreman roll his eyes as always.

Chase cleared his throat, " EKG, echo and head CT are all spotless. There's nothing on her neurological exam."

House gave a intrigued look, " Interesting."

He pointsed his cane at Foreman, then Taub, and then Chase

"In favor, indignant, indifferent. Think I'd like a female perspective. Or Thirteen's. Where is she?"

" She's gone," Taub filed in.

Foreman shrugged, " She said she was taking a leave of absence. Wanted us to think it was for a Huntington's study in Rome. They've never heard of her."

He had handed House her letter

Taub continued, "Cell and home phone are disconnected. Apartment's already been vacated. And what's with the death's head cane?"

" They didn't have a death's ass cane in my size," House said and then shaked his head.

" Well, I guess we'll just have to wait," he said throwing Thirteens' letter on the table.

"Conditions that cause intermittent heart arrhythmias," House inquired.

Taub looked at House curiously, " Three years, you've been trying to game out Thirteen. Now you don't care?"

House brushed it off.

"Sorry. Not caring about Thirteen is not part of the differential for heart arrhythmia, but you do get a home version of the game,"

Chase just tried to say engrossed in the case, "Patient's brother has severe, congenital muscular dystrophy. Life expectancy of about 25. If she's had a latent case of it..."

" Wouldn't be sudden onset. Foreman!" House said in his usual joking way.

Foreman looked at him suspiciously, "Do you know something about Thirteen that we don't?"

"She's entitled to her privacy. Just as I'm entitled to a diagnosis." House countered.

" And you're glossing over Thirteen's departure because you actually respect somebody's privacy?" Taub said confused and lost.

"So either your're a changed man because of Cuddy, or you're pretending to be a changed man because you do know something about Thirteen and you're trying to throw you off the scent," Kira threw in, sitting down.

House had told her about Cuddy earlier.

" Or I've just gone nutty bananas because I lost a patient. All of which you are free to discuss _after I get a diagnosis_," House said ignoring how alike they thought.

Chase went on, "If it's Long QT Syndrome, any startling stimulus in that skate park could have triggered the arrhythmia. Loud noise, flashing lights."

"So in other words you get to scare the patient to death to confirm Long QT...fun," Kira said smiling and looking at the case layed out on the table.

House glanced over and furrowed his eyebrows.

"How did you..." he started.

"It's the most effective, the most outrageous, the quickest, and we're related," Kira said smiling to her slightly impressed father.

"You heard the woman," House said to the frowning team.

He sighed, " Fine. If you insist, do it in a room with one of those thingamabobs that brings people back to life."

They all said nothing, rising and heading out the door.

Chase purposely diverted his eyes from Kira as he walked out, not wanting to have to think about how much he was attracted to none other than House's daughter.

#%%$^&&*$#!$$$%&*^&%$#$%^*%$

**So now u know who she is! Reviews everyone.**


	4. Where It All Begins

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Don't Care **

**Hello :) **

**Enjoy!**

**Where It All Begins **

House walked into Wilson's office.

"Find any itching powder in your hanky? Any fake poo in your desk drawer?" House asked sarcastically looking over at a unruly Wilson.

"Yes, the lack of dime-store pranks is proof that you're actually dating Cuddy, and not just mocking me for being worried about you." Wilson said evenly not even looking up.

House extended his arms.

"What do I have to do to prove this to you? Tattoo a cane on her inner thigh? Tattoo her inner thigh on my cane?"

Cuddy looked over at House annoyed, "You told everybody, didn't you?"

"Repeatedly. This one's not buying it. Need a little help."

"I'm not selling it. It's time for our meeting at Human Resources," Cuddy said shaking her head.

House placed a finger on his chin thoughtfully, "Hmm. Human Resources. Now, why would I need to go to Human Resources?"

"House, you've been to Human Resources 74 times in the last six weeks," Wilson shrugging it off.

"Never after doing this," House said trying to kiss Cuddy but, she stopped him.

"Well, I'm convinced. First, you lie about this and then the thing with your so called daughter. Right, I am supposed to believe that. I'd be shocked if you were even capable of creating children," Wilson said organizing papers on his desk.

"She is my daughter. I could ask her to show you the matching moles we have on our asses but, that would be a little awkward, for you I mean," House said and Wilson rolled his eyes.

"Come on. One peck. Just enough to arouse him a little," House pleaded with Cuddy.

"I – hey, I'm not even..." Wilson stuttered.

House turned to Wilson, "I didn't mean you."

"If I confirm it, can we leave?" Cuddy asked bored.

"Yes," House replied in a soft calm voice.

Cuddy looked up at Wilson.

"It's true."

Wilson raised a suspicious eyebrow and Cuddy rolls her eyes.

She took House by the chin and kissed him briefly on the mouth.

"I've been more passionate with my great aunt," Wilson said completely unconvinced.

House raised his left arm enthusiastically, "Mabel? Up high!"

Cuddy looks straight at Wilson with a look of dead seriousness.

She moved her right arm and grabed House's crotch who didn't move at all.

Wilson froze looking at House's crotch level and then back at Cuddy

"We done here?" Cuddy said keeping her stone face.

Wilson gave an imperceptible nod, wordlessly.

Cuddy left.

Hose smiled, " She didn't even ask me to cough."

He followed her and yelled out, "Think you straightened out my limp a little."

&&(^*$%^^&(*(_#%^ #%!#%!$ #^#&%

Chase turned the corner headed to the diagnostics room to see if Taub and Foreman ran the test and treatment.

"Hey Chase can you put this in the supply closet across from the nurses' station Dr, Corner asked rushing by him to the emergency room he guessed.

"Yeah no problem," he said looking down at the supplies in his hand.

He went and opened the supply closet, the door closing behind him.

"Watcha doin," a voice said from behind him, making him jump.

He turned and stared back into the eyes of Kira Night.

"Nothing, just putting up some supplies," Chase answered looking away quickly.

He didn't want to interact with her any more than he had to.

"So does it like freak you out that I'm House's kid," she asked taking a bite of her yogurt as she sat, legs crossed on top of the small cabinet.

"Why would it freak me out?" Chase asked turning towards her trying to look comfortable with this situation.

"Well, one because he's your boss and two because he's House. I haven't even known him that long and I know enough to realize that most people don't like him very much," she said reaching for her water.

"And that doesn't bother you?" Chase asked curiously.

"No, not really. I mean, we aren't so different. I'm enjoying getting to know him. He's very...interesting to say the least," she said laughing.

Chase smiled.

"Yeah, interesting is one word for it."

He walked over and sat on the second cabinet next to her.

"So, why exactly are you hanging out in a supply closet?" Chase asked confused.

Kira smiled.

"I don't know. I came in here earlier and decided I wanted to have lunch here. It's enclosed, quiet. I like it. Plus, if I go out there everyone will just stare wondering if the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," she said amused as she leaned back.

"Something tells me that you don't mind being stared at and that you definitely don't care what other people think," he responded and she shrugged.

"What makes you think that?"

"Just a hunch," he said looking at her.

She looked up and smiled.

Chase gulped as he looked at her face.

She was so the antithesis of House in so many ways already and he had just met her.

"Well, I should go," he finally said.

"Yeah, you should before my dad decides to give you a demerit," she said jokingly and he smiled.

He looked back at her before walking out of the closet, wanting to turn and go back with each step he took.

^*^(&)*&()^&(*^(^(^&*^&(*^(^

House scribbling on his patient files as he stood in the clinic.

Taub approached.

"Small problem with the treatment'" Taub said.

"Patient won't take marrow from steel wheels?" House said as if it were obvious.

"We're finding another match. And how do you know?" Taub responded confused at House's guess.

"What other problem could there be with a problem-free procedure? Boy's sports, science club, she's living his life, not hers," House said putting his file away and then looking at Taub.

"Makes sense she's being a self-denying moron," House said.

"She loves her brother. She's thinking selflessly. How is that at all—"

"Being moronic? Mm. If I can only think of a harm-free medical treatment she turned down lately," House said cutting him off as always.

"You're right. If everyone were more selfish, the world would be a better place," Taub said blandly at his attempt at sarcasm.

"See? I can skip the idiot part when you're not being an idiot,"m House replied as he turned to leave the clinic.

House stopped at Wilson who was leaning in the doorframe, arms crossed, with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, I had that same facial expression for the first 48 hours. Had another one too, but only for 15 seconds at a time," House said and they passed the door walking together.

"I'm happy for you. You're happy for you. This is huge. So who's gonna supervise you?"

"Cuddy."

"Well, I guess maybe that can work."

"Maybe? Nothing's changed."

"You showed up for clinic hours," Wilson said.

"Voluntarily," he continued emphatically.

House stopped walking and faced Wilson, "Fine. A little bit has changed."

"House, everything's changed. You're sleeping together. You want something from her besides a sign-off on scaring your patient to death," Wilson said trying to reason with him to no avail.

"You talked to Taub."

"He's worried about you."

"He's a jerk," House muttered annoyed.

"I'm worried too," Wilson said.

"Do I need to say it?"

"I want this to work."

"I'm not doing anything differently. She changed my mind about one diagnostic test. And she was right. Even though it's your emotional default, stop worrying," House said bowing a little.

"I can handle it," House said as he stepped into the open elevator.

"Yeah, right. Just like you can handle the new grown up daughter that has appeared out of no where," Wilson said poking at the subject finally.

"Now you're catching on," House said shaking his head in agreement as the elevator closed.

*^*^*)((*_)*+_^*()^&(^)&*()8*$%*&%^&(^*()*$^&#%&$^%&(&*)*^

The day was over and Chase was exhausted.

Plus, he had this pain in the back of his head, like a migraine.

He went outside and paused as he looked up at Kira who was standing next to the curb.

"Waiting for someone?" he said walking up next to her.

"Yep. I'm waiting for a cab. My car is in the shop," she said looking over.

"Uh well, want a ride?" he offered not sure what he was doing.

She looked at him in shock.

"I would love one," she agreed and they started towards the parking lot.

"So how was your patient today?" Kira asked and Chase sighed.

"Where do I start," he said smiling.

"The beginning. We've got time," she said shooting him a smile as she went on the passengers side of the car.

**$$&%^*))(_())(_+)(+)_+()+*_&*(^$&$%^ $%!#% $^#**

**Hope It was ok :) **


End file.
